Breaking the Frozen Heart
by canbeggar
Summary: After Anna's incident, Elsa suddenly couldn't see Jack anymore. "She stopped believing" Jack thought and desperately calling out for her to start believing again. But suddenly Pitch came back and even stronger than before. After 10 years of separation, will they meet again? Will fate bring them together or rip them apart?
1. Epilogue

**Hi Guys! And thank you so much for your time to read this Jelsa fanfic that I made and I'm new around here and also new around writing (a total beginner I never write anything like this before or anything similar to essay) so I hope you guys don't mind the mistakes that I made or if the story is flooding too fast or any typos that I made although I checked it before but as you all know humans can't be perfect so if there's any typos or mistakes I'm sorry and please like or follow or review if u like my story. Well, Enjoy Reading. :)**** oh Btw I didn't make a specific explanation about the character because I'm only writing epilogue so far and I guess u know all the characters here but if you want me to then please review it then the next update will have it bye :p**

Epilogue

-The Memory-

"Wait! Slow down!" shouted Elsa while still managing her magic to create another bundle of snow for her to jump on. Ignoring her sister complained, Anna jump faster and with much more excitement than before "Whoo! Look Jack I'm flying! …– Argh!" and to her surprise got smash by something. And after that she was seeing black. "Woah!... Ouch!" as Elsa got up because she tripped on the slippery floor she saw her sister collapsed "Ah.." she was really surprised when she saw Anna collapsed and ran into her. As she holds her sister in her arms, she saw strains of her hair turning white. "Ah.. Anna" she muttered and tears forming in her eyes as she panicked "Mama! Papa!... Jack!?... Jack!? Where are you? H H H Help me!"Shouted Elsa more tears coming from her eyes as she watched her beloved sister's body turning cold. Then from her feet formed frost and started to freeze the whole room breaking Olaf the snowman they built together. "You'll be okay Anna I got you" she said reassuring more to herself than to her collapsed sister. Then the door slammed open and her parents stared in shock, his mother covered her mouth with her hands to not let her scream and ran into the room and watched the two. His father on the other hand stayed for a moment and almost shouted "Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" as he ran into the room followed by the queen."It was an accident" she looked at her sister and closed her eyes for a moment gripping her sister tighter "Sorry Anna". As their parents lifting her sister up into their mother's arms, "Hah! She's ice cold!" said the queen in shocked then the king think and his eyes grew wide as if remembering something really important "I know where we have to go" the king immediately went to the library and not long after found a map that lead them to save Anna's life.

"Elsa! Elsa!" the voice desperately called out to her. It hurt him to see her tears falling and he can't even touch her anymore. "No… no this can't be true….. Elsa! Elsa! I'm right here! Please! Please! Believe in me again!" He desperately was calling out for her. He gripped his staff strongly as his knuckles turn white and blizzard started to form around him. "No….. Elsa…. Please believe again…." He wailed and desperately trying to grab her and her sister that lay on her lap with eyes shut. Suddenly the sister's parents came in and took them away from the room that has been frozen completely with panicked and fear in their eyes including the older sister who was shaking in fear as they go. He watched them go and he sighed while still floating in the air and slowly came down as he sit cross legged on the floor. Shrugging, and placing his head on his hand "Sighed…why is this happening? We were having so much fun… Oh Elsa… Anna… I hope they'll be fine" he let out a heavy sighed and running his hand through his hair hoping it'll help him to relax as he tried to float again thinking he should chased quickly after the royal family before he lost them when he heard loud knocking noises coming from the window that has been frozen. He flew to look outside only to find Bunnymund or known as the Easter bunny groaning in annoyance. But he just watched him with a frown eyebrow feeling slightly annoyed _"What is he doing here!?"_ thought Jack "Jack! Open up I've got a massage from North! Hurry up!" as he banged one more time with more forced than before causing the window to crack a bit. Seeing this sight Jack eyebrow become more frown as he feel more annoyed than before "It's really urgent! He said to come to his house because he saw the globe is getting darker and darker, also he had a really strong premonition that Pitch is causing nightmare everywhere making the kids have nightmares in the middle of the night so hurry up and open this stupid window damn it!" his Australian accent is so smooth but at the same time really eager and angry. Jack who heard all of this had his eyes widening in surprise _"H H How could that be!?... Didn't we defeat Pitch all those years ago!? What's happening here!? Ck.. Why now? Now's not a good time I have to chase them before I lose them!"_ thought his heart, struggling to find which options is the best and glanced quickly at the frozen door before getting back his attention to his friend also fellow guardian feeling confused and don't know what to do before hearing another banged and this time he saw that the window is getting a bigger crack, he frowned and looked slightly angry at that sight. Thinking _"What the!?... Why now!?"_ he thought once again. After that he immediately unfrozen the window and follow his friend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Guys? Before u start reading the first paragraph is in the ballroom where Elsa and Anna played Jack thought it when Anna was making Olaf's girlfriend (but failed) and Elsa had nothing to do for anyone who has a hard time to imagine it well Enjoy Reading :)**

Chapter 1

-The First Meeting and the Dark-

"Jack look it's a beautiful snowflake!" said Elsa excited by the new ability that Jack had thought her, "Yeah, you're amazing Elsa! You mastered that in just a day and I had to master that for a month" said Jack bewildered by the ability this little girl had of course he hid it and just smile at her as he was telling how amazing she is. Hearing what Jack said made the young girl cheek turning rosy pink, "Oh, Jack you're exaggerating" said Elsa while hiding her face with her hands. Seeing this Jack just chuckled to himself and adoring her more than before. He still can't believe how this beautiful little girl can have the same ability as his. He wanted to cherish her, play with her all the time, and keep her safe. That night when he sees her playing with her magic as she was sitting on the floor at the balcony, she seems so beautiful and flawless also really innocent. As the wind pass through, her blonde almost white hair that was braided in two flew gently making her face looked clearer, Jack noticed her strikingly beautiful blue eyes_."She has beautiful blue eyes"_ Jack thought to himself. As he was drawn into her eyes more, he noticed that her eyes were making eye contact with him, as he realized that he backed away a little startled by how big her blue eyes are and how clear they were."Wow! You can fly?" her voice sounded like a beautiful melody. "Y-Y-Yeah, I can fly" making stuttered noises as he was surprised by the little girl voice. "Who are you? Why are you flying?" Elsa asked in excitement and wonder. Regaining his confidence back, He said proudly "Because I'm the guardian of Winter and Fun! My name is Jack Frost and you probably heard my story a lot. I play with kids that believe in me and keep them safe I always bring fun and laughter" he ended with a smirk "Wow! Jack the Guardian of Winter! I've heard a lot about you and wow you do have a frost hair and beautiful blue eyes! That's amazing" she clapped in excitement like when you discovered something you've never seen before "Hehe... Thanks" he blushed a little making her eyes become bigger and a big smile began to appear in her little face. "Then do you come here to play with me and my sister?" she said as she was getting up from where she sat, "Well I was just flying around when I saw you with your magic, How did you do that? And why do you have ice magic? By the way you have a sister? Tell me about her!" he said curiously. "Haha... calm down Jack" she said while letting out a little laugh and saw that the guardian gave a _'sorry'_ look in his face making her to laugh a little again "Ah, first question I imagine it in my head and focused my energy into my hand until I form the snowball and the second one I was born with this magic, I don't know where it came from but my parents said that it's a gift from God and said that I was special and the third question Yes I do have a sister she's younger than me and her name is Anna " a short silent came when he tried to absorb everything and said "Wow, I never see anything like that before... Hey what's your name?" as she opens her mouth to answer his question, a banged on the door surprised the two. "Elsa! Let's pla- woah! You're flying! Who are you!?" her green eyes become bigger and filled with a lot of anticipation and wonder the same when he first met her sister. Jack noticed that she has the same hairstyle as his sister but their hair color is a different color she has an auburn brown hair and she has the same clear eyes as her sister but instead of blue they're green. Jack smiled at the sight of her and introduced himself as he was introducing himself to her older sister. "So you're Jack the Guardian of Winter!? That's really cool! I've never seen you before I thought you were just a fairy tale!" Anna said almost screamed when her sister warned her that they're in the middle of the night and if their parents found out she sneaked out from bed, they can be punished. "Oh right I'm sowwy..." she said pleading with her puppy eyes making Jack and Elsa laughed."Then do you want to build a snowman?" Anna smirked. Making Elsa raising one eyebrow and looked at Jack "Jack, do you want to play with us?" now both of them looked at Jack with their best puppy eyes. Jack smiled at how cute the sisters were and said "Sure!" Jack loves to play with children who believe in him so when the sisters asked him to play with them he's overjoyed and soon follow the sisters as they went to open the door and moving to the ball room. They were having so much fun running making snowballs, snowman, but the fun just lasted for a moment before the incident happened and everything went from happy and laughter to sadness and crying.

"You could've knocked it softer and not leaving a crack at that!" feeling annoyed at his friend who didn't answer him but gave him a look _"that's not important right now"_ and also knowing too well a little crack at the castle window isn't really important right now, he lets out a grunt in annoyance one more time before landing in North's home from the window. Nicholas St. North who's also known as Santa Claus is also Jack's friend and fellow guardian. But other than making children happy by sending them gift sneaking in by the chimney, he also has another job which is to keep watching the change in the magic big globe that the Man in the Moon had trusted to him and informing the other guardian of the change in the globe usually by sending out aurora across the world. North's usually calm and collected and maybe too happy sometimes. It's rare to see him get tensed up and lose his cool but right now no one really care because they're too focus on the magic globe that's getting darker and darker. "Sorry I'm late" after saying that three words she lets out a high pitched squeak making everybody who hear her quickly covering their ears." W-W-What Happened!? H-How? Didn't we defeat Pitch all those years ago?... – Oh no! It's getting darker!" Toothiana quickly put her hands in her mouth before she can let out a high pitch squeak again but it didn't really work because the other guardians are still covering their ears because her voice's still really loud. "Yeah we know that now stop screaming its making my ears hurt really bad!" Bunnymund who have gigantic ears, is really sensitive to sound. He's looking really annoyed and gave the fairy a look. "Sorry" was all she could say. "Enough about that, now it's really important to know what Pitch's up to and where his location is" said North with his thick Russian accent trying to stay calm and composed but failed. "Yeah… but how?" Jack asked still has that frown look in his face. Sandy or sandman just makes a question mark right above his head. "Did Mandy tell you about this? If yes then did he choose a new guardian yet?" Toothiana asked because just like back before they met Jack, The Man in the Moon chose him as the next guardian who'll help defeat Pitch. "No not yet" said North feeling a little down. Sandy hugs his leg to make him feel better. "Thank you Sandy" said North a little smile spread on his face as he feel relaxed a bit. "So what are we gonna do?" said rabbit growing impatient. "We wait for Mandy's signal he'll choose who'll be the next guardian that helps us" said North before adding "It's final" then he left the room where everyone was left stunned and didn't know what to say. Then he goes back to the room where he usually works at, sit down and sighed then he turns the chair around to the windows behind him and just sit there and stare at the moon for a few minutes and said "Mandy… please hurry up" before closing his eyes and pinched his nose. _'Knock knock'_ "hmm? Who is it?" North turn around but the door's still closed. "Umm… hey it's me can I come in?" "Oh!.. yes yes you can" then the door's open and he looked a bit flustered but still giving his best to stay composed because sometimes he feels intimidated with his appearance because he's just like a father to him but being as stubborn as he is he would never say he feels that way. "What do you want Jack?" North got up and smiled at him. "Well… I just wanted to see if you're okay and… I have a few questions for you can you hear me out?" looking a bit unsure he looks at the man's eyes. "Sure and by the way thanks for the concern" his Russian accent sounded really thick. "Yeah first question why are you waiting for Mandy to gives you answer? You know that he can be 'too' quiet sometimes" adding the word _'too'_ with a sarcastic tone he continues "second question should we go around the world again to make children's nightmares disappear like when we helped tooth gained children's trust again by giving them gifts because Tooth has their teeth or what? And the third one well it's not a question but a statement now that Pitch's back and stronger than before we have to find the guardian fast and maybe trained him/her to get stronger it'll be a big help to us" He stopped and wait for his answer. North clears his throat before he answered "Jack you know that you were also chosen by The Man in the Moon right? And OOOO! We can do that again traveling around the world with my sleigh and assuring children they'll be fine as long as they believe in us and the last one yeah sure we can do that but we need to know first who's chosen" he ended it with a big huffed making Jack laughed a little seeing his friend's okay but quickly turning concerned again _'Yeah.. But when?' _thought him then he started to think about Elsa again how he lets her cry and shaking in fear but he also noticed something else. The feeling he gets from the royal family when they got out from the room which is fear and a lot of it and he also sensed something else a chill running through his bones and spines when Bunny and he left the palace. A chill so strong it makes his knee grew weak for a moment. '_What was that?'_ Just when Jack and North are in their own minds, the door burst open "Hey guys? I didn't mean to interrupt whatever's you two are doing but you have to see this" said the fairy, she looked exhausted from flying too fast to the workplace North is in because her face's covered in sweat and exhaustion **(In my story North's house is 10 floor tall and North's workplace is on the 10****th**** floor )** "What's wrong Tooth?" Jack asked in concern. "The globe… then dark then then…. There's nothing then…-Ugh just follow me!" As the two followed her back to the room they noticed something strange. "What the!?... It's back to normal!?" Jack eyes widening in surprised and confused just as the other guardians. _'Pitch! What are you planning?'_ thought Jack and the other guardians.

'_Why is he not here again?'_ Elsa sits on the floor of the balcony staring at the stars with her worried face. After their visit to the trolls, Anna apparently could be save although her memory was changed, they rode back to the castle and after getting back, their parents decided that it's best for them to have their own room, Elsa seems sad at first but decided that it's best for her and her sister. So she just stood there in silent. Then Elsa walked back to her room and climbed to her own bed. She sat down and looks at how empty the room is. There aren't Anna's bed anymore the room are just filled with her things like her bed and night stands, her wardrobe and a table that has mirror on it which she always uses to look if she was presentable and she always keeps her white flower craved brush there also a blue headband that she likes and wears all the time. Then her mom came in and told her to sleep. Not long after that Elsa asks her mom after she put her to bed. She said "Mom?" "Yes, honey?" she said with her calming voice "What if suddenly I can't see my fairy tale hero anymore because… because maybe I'm in so much fear?" confused by that question the queen just gave her daughter a hearty smile and answered her "Well... maybe it's because you stopped believing" Elsa looked really surprised, the queen just brushed her head with her hand and continued " because you're in so much fear that you forget everything around you and finally stop believing in your fairy tale hero because you let the fear consume you and I'm sure Boogeyman will be happy to found out there are kids out there who's in so much fear. That's why you shouldn't let the fear control you" Now Elsa's face seems really confused "Boogeyman? Who's that?" Her mom answered "He's also a fairy tale hero My Dear but he brings nightmares to kids around the world and can get stronger by feeling what they fear." There are silent between them as Elsa absorbed the story her mom just told her "Sounds not like a hero to me he's evil Mom" Elsa pouted, her mom chuckled and continued "Honey… even if he was born to bring nightmares to kids doesn't mean that he's completely evil he still have feelings and from my point of view, he seems really lonely and sad" Elsa raised an eyebrow "Why?" her curiosity getting the best of her "Because no one recognizes him and no one want to have nightmares so he's being forgotten and left alone" 'Yeah… I didn't see it like that' she thought. The queen then surprised her from her mind "Now now it's bed time" she tucked in her blanket one more time and gave Elsa a kiss on the forehead "Good night My Dear" she looked at Elsa with calm and warm eyes but also something else…. There's sadness and fear in her eyes. Elsa looked at her mom for a moment, she wants to ask why is she sad and scared but decided to gave her a warm smile instead "Good night Mom" she said and her Mom walked to get out before saying "Sweet dreams my child" and left the room. Elsa just sleeps in her bed and stares at the ceiling like it was the best craved ceiling she had ever seen although she's thinking about something else, but the ceiling in her room is really beautiful. The craving is so detailed the craving is a picture of beautiful snowflakes everywhere it's like they're floating in the air and who ever made it must be a fine craftsman just like the one that Jack thought her. She looked really sad _'I don't believe in Jack anymore!? Why? So now I can't see him anymore? Is that it? But we just met today!? Is it because of my fear? No no no no no…. It can't be happening but…. Is this a sign that it's the best for both of us to separate? Because I couldn't control my powers and I could hurt Jack someday? So is this a sign from God to let me be all alone and redeem myself because of what happened to Anna? Oh God'_ she looked at her hand that's shaking greatly from fear and continued _'Even my parents are scared of me… what about if the people in Arrendelle knew what I'm capable of?.. Of course they'll be scared of me how stupid I am to think anyone would accept me…' "They'll think of you as a monster and maybe in the future will tried to kill you too" _someone was whispering into her ear, she gasped and immediately got up to looked from the left to the right to find who whispered to her but from hearing his voice gave the little Elsa a chill and she's shaking really hard from the surprise and fear _'His voice sounds really evil and full of grudged'_ as she hugged herself and tried to comfort herself as she gets more relaxed she sleeps again and bringing her blanket closer and hug it as she lost in her thought once again "Hm? Is the ceiling broken? Why is there water in my fac…-" and realizing a tears rundown her face "Haha… It's all because of me isn't it?" she couldn't control her emotions anymore and burst into tears hiding them behind the blanket. She wailed in silent not wanting anyone to know she's crying and begged and thought why is she cursed with this power? why does she has to be the one living like this? What does she deserves to be lonely? "Why me?" she said between her cries and finally stopped and went to bed as she was tired of all that's happening and the fear that started to controlled her and she didn't dream of anything that night.

But all the kids in the world, the people of Arrendelle, the Royal Family, Anna, Elsa even the trolls or the guardians didn't know that a storm of darkness and fear will come straight at them and it's on its way to destruction. It's bigger than it ever was, stronger, better, more powerful. Although now it's just a tiny bit like a dust that gets carried away by the wind, but it'll grow stronger and darken every time a year pass. And on the dead of the night although it's hazy there's a laughing mocking voice enjoying the view from the sky. "Oh my what a fear you have" a smile started to appear on his black face but doesn't make it to his eyes which makes him really frightening as he watched one girl shaking in fear as she was on a carriage with her family. "Hmm… this should be interesting" he smirked and the way he smirked make his face even scarier. And soon he followed them into the forest. After the royal family has gone, the trolls make their way to cover Pitch from following them. The oldest troll said "Don't you dare touch the royal family" he said in much force his face still remain calm. "Ouch Why are you so scary Grandpa troll? I just came here to pay a visit" he looked at his hand trying to find any dirt in his hand before continued "But I must say what I saw today was pretty amazing maybe I'll touch the older sister's first" he licked his lip. "Don't even start Pitch!" He sends a blast of purple potion from his hands covering Pitch and after a few seconds he's having a hard time to breath '_Damn it! I'm still too weak to fight!' _he quickly sends out a blast of black clouds to the trolls that was covering him and rode his black horse and flew to the sky. "I pray for your safety Your Highness" Grandpa troll clasped his hands together and started to pray followed by the other trolls he looks at the moon, stared at it for a while and prayed in his heart _'Oh Man in the Moon please bless them please keep them safe especially Elsa let her not run into troubles and fears that started to control her'. _Pitch stopped when he passed the castle and thought of an idea an evil one, he started to find where the older princess's chamber is and stared at her while she's staring at the ceiling not aware of what's happening around. He smiled at himself showing the white teeth inside them and his yellow predator eyes widening as he feels a surge of energy surrounding him from how big her fear is _'Heheh… I can use this girl'_ thought him as he started to touch her but a protected shield covered her making his hand burns with black fire. "Fuck! What the!? Who protects her!?" he looked from left to right with an angry face suddenly he realizes something "Hah! So you're protecting her huh? Why I am not surprised? Hey don't even start you shithead! Why don't you just protect that little group of your shitty guardians!? And don't fucking bother me!" suddenly the Moon shine so bright it sucks all of the energy out of Pitch's body and made him coughed up blood "Aaarggh!...—Huff.. Huff.. Huff.." '_Shit! I can never win against him but he won't fight me knowing he's incapable of doing that, but he'll be telling that shitty guardians to come and fight me…' _"Hah! Hahahahaha….." he laughed really loud with his right hand on his face and the left on his stomach if anyone see him like this he would think he's gone mad or just plain crazy."Hah! Just wait it looks like now I don't have any power but I have a companion who'll help me and destroy you and your shitty guardians into pieces and the world will be in darkness forever!" then he whistled and the black horse from earlier came but before he go he went to the little girl and stands beside her bed making a chant that'll make her shakes with fear and cries all night. Just thinking about it makes him quiver with excitement. _"They'll think of you as a monster and maybe in the future will tried to kill you too" _even though Pitch can't read minds, he knew roughly about the girl's situation after eavesdropping the trolls. He smiled just thinking about how long will the chant last because he knows it will never leaves her mind if she doesn't let go her fears and will come back if she feels it again. Then he leaves laughing with that frightening voice of him while riding his black horse, flew and vanished from the dark.

**Soo…. What do you think guys? Again sorry for any mistakes and please follow heart or review and review is needed 'cause again I'm new in writing like a newborn baby and if there's no review then unfortunately I won't continue this fanfic bye :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry! For not uploading in a really long time I really lost track of time and I have a test coming up too so... I don't know when I'll finish it but I'm sure I will by the way I posted two chapter I hope that's enough for now sorry for any mistakes and do please like and comment also follow me thanks**

Chapter 2

-Fear and the Unknown-

"N-No don't touch me I don't wanna hurt you" she said that with a frightening look in her face.

"It's fine El,... see?" He brings her hand to his chest

The frightened little girl twitched as he touched her small hands.

But nothing happened and the girl feels relaxed

"It's fine to touch me, let all your fear and sadness onto me, let me protect you" the white haired boy gripped her small hands tighter.

She's fragile.

She hugged him, her tears fell like a waterfall, soaking his shoulders, and she hugged him tightly

She could tell this young boy wasn't going to lie and leave her alone

His needs to protect and keep her safe makes her wailed even more like the little girl she is

The young boy touched her soaked rosy cheek and looks straight into her blue eyes. "It's okay I'm right here and will always be"

Then he came closer until their foreheads touch each other. Surprised by the sudden action the little girl just stood there.

She looked back into his blue eyes and her nerves calm down

She touched his hand feeling his rough hand and closed her eyes; a small smile left her lips

"Thank you Jack" she whispers

"You're welcome"

That's a nice dream Elsa had in a while, she always had a nightmare this past month, 5 years has passed after that fate- changing incident.

The king and queen locked her in her room and closed the gate they also fired all the maids and butlers minimizing them so there aren't a lot of butlers and maids left in the castle.

It feels so empty and cold. It's like no one lives there anymore

Where are the laughs and talks everywhere? Where's the crowded and warm castle?

Now it just feels empty. She has to control her own power that keeps getting stronger and stronger. Her stress is piling up, she starts to get anxious and depressed.

She despises this power and every time a blizzard and ice icicles started to form around her room.

'Conceal, don't feel' she repeated that chant and slowly it turns back to the way it was.

Not only that she also has to keep away her own sister and it hurt her deep inside seeing his sister suffer and don't have the chance to make so much friends her age. She just sighed at all her thoughts and walked to the balcony.

The princess didn't open the doors because the king wouldn't let her to. He's scared a passerby will see her powers and things will become messy.

Just like the monster she is

She just sees the blue summer sky and reminded of her dream that night. Her face became sad and she longed for her guardian. 'Jack... I miss you'

She come back to the corner of her room, hugged her knee and buried her face.

* * *

In the North Pole it's a different story, after the giant globe is back to its original state. That night, a sea of complaint can be heard from around the world. The season's always changing every week from winter to summer then the next week is spring then comes fall then winter all over again.

"What's wrong with this bizarre weather!?" Bunny screamed after seeing what seemed to be impossible. He seems really frustrated

"Enough complaint, Bunny Let's found out why this happened okay?" North tried to eases his mind but didn't seem to work. On the other hand Jack and Tooth just stood there and froze completely really surprised of what happened.

"Wow this is going to be tough" The white haired boy said.

"Well, I guess we have to find the spirits and ask them what happened." The tooth fairy suggested

The season is controlled by small spirits from around the world. There are dozen of them and they take any forms they like. It could be animals, plants, fairies, dust, even humans. They started to go to different places around the world and it seems they haven't gotten a single clue about who were behind this mess. They just found the spirit of every season clashed with each other not realizing what they're doing.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Bunny practically screamed

"Hey! What's wrong mate?" He tried to call one of them, they're just ignoring him.

He touched one of them on the shoulder; the spirit just looks at him and started to attack him

"Hey! What the hell mate!?" there are too many of them so he decided to go with plan B.

"Ugh... damn it" Bunny opens a hole in the dirt and run away from them.

But not only Bunny, the other guardians also had the same problem. Then finally they retreat and decided to have an emergency meeting in North's house

"What are we gonna do?" Tooth flew everywhere. Sandy tried to stop Tooth by running around and popping random pictures on his head, The Easter bunny just screamed and North just running around everywhere

"Maybe we have to find the source that did this" said Jack trying to solve the situation.

* * *

"Sir, may I come in?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lilith and it seems that the king has ordered to have a new maid, he has already spoken to his closest relatives and decided to have me as the castle's new maid"

"May I have your letter please?"

*chuckle* "Of course sir please take a good look"

"Well, it seems like you're really here to work. Welcome to Arrendelle Miss Lilith" he said with a welcoming smile.

She smiles back at him "Thank you for opening the gate sir…"

"Andrew"

"Sir Andrew" then she lets herself in.

While looking for the royal family, the new maid saw a brown haired girl looking down and holding a doll in her right hand. She wears a light green blouse and stocking with a dark green vest and a long dark green skirt that flows just above her legs,the other things she noticed about her is that she has strands of white hair.

"What a lovely doll you have"

Surprised by the sudden voice the brown haired girl jumped a bit.

"Woah! You scared me" she yelled then she looked back and saw a figure. She couldn't say anything because she's confused as to who this young woman are.

She has a long wavy black hair down to her waist and a really beautiful face. Her eyes and lip are the features attracted her the most. Her eyes were hazel and her lip was crimson red. She wears a long turquoise dress. It's a really simple dress with a low cut in the chest area and it has long sleeves, it hugged her upper body, and flew down beautifully down to her legs with a white lace trim, she couldn't see her legs because it's covered by her dress. It may be simple but it looks like it was made just for her.

"Hello? Earth to you"

'She has a soothing voice' thought she coming back to reality.

"Are you a princess from another country? My name is Anna, princess of Arrendelle and pardon me for yelling earlier" she blushed remembering her action back there.

The woman just chuckled "That's fine, Princess Anna and pardon my intrusion but it looks like you were having a bad day"

"Yeah… it's about my sister well… she's kinda unsocial even to her own sister" she looked sad

"I'm sorry… "She patted her shoulder, giving her a warm smile.

Anna wanted to cry back then because it's been a long time since someone consoled her and talked to her and this woman seems to understand what it feels to be alone.

"I-its fine I'm sure she must have her own reasons for doing this and you haven't answered my question earlier" the little girl gave her best to show a smile

"Oh right how rude of me. Well then my name is Lilith and for your record Princess, I'm here to serve you" she gave her, her usual smile

"Huh? So you're not a princess!? Well… that's shocking you're really beautiful and mature and kinda like a fairy… wait what? I-I mean you're pretty… Oookay that was awkward"

*chuckle* "That's fine princess, I'm here as a new maid, I hope you'll guide me in the future"

"So you're gonna live here? With us?" the little girl asked full of hope, finally she can talk to someone other than the paintings

"Yes I'm going to live here" she bowed before her "Pleased to serve you Princess Anna"

"Umm.. You can stand up now and please don't call me Princess. It just sounds so distant why don't you just call me Anna? And I'll call you Lilith" Anna gave her a big smile

"Got it princ—I mean Anna" then they both laughed

"By the way where are your parents?" Lilith asked as they walked down the hallway

"Oh probably in Elsa's room they looked really worried about her" Anna wondered why her parents always go to Elsa's room, maybe just to comfort her because she looks like she's not allowed to go out.

"You mean Princess Elsa your sister?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

No luck they don't find it anywhere. Sandy was searching in his last spot, when he saw a ball of black mist flying around in the middle of forest and it size just getting bigger and bigger every time it flies around. Sandy tried to attack it with his sand but it didn't seem to work so he tried to call the other guardians.

The other guardians flew right away to where Sandy is in North's sleigh.

"Is that ball the one that's controlling the spirits?" North's asked

Sandy gave him the "I'm not sure" look while gesturing with both of his hand

"But we have to try to destroy it" said Tooth

Then they think up of a plan after their individual powers don't seem to work on this gigantic ball

Then they tried to combine their powers and gather in circles around the ball and focused their energy on it. Then with a strong blast and a willed heart they crashed it.

The ball was cracking everywhere before it splattered into muddy water.

"What in the bloody hell!?" Bunny yelled. His whole body is covered with muddy water so as the other guardians.

"Is this Pitch's doing? I don't think he can control water though" Jack said removing mud from his face and hair.

"Then that means he has a partner ya?" said North his beard's covered in mud made him look funny with that serious face

"Then we really need to act fast" said the mischief boy

"But how? We tried everything we can for the past 5 years and still no useful clue other than this" Bunny pointed his finger at the muddy water on the ground

'5 years has passed huh? Pitch is really up to something this time and he's got a partner too Oh God! This is making me crazy! I don't even have time to make it back to Arrendelle... Elsa.. I miss you'

The winter guardian lost in his thought when the other guardians started to argue with each other

"What do you think Jack?" said the fairy flying closer to him with a frown, Jack was really surprised at the sudden movement he backed away a little and dropped his staff

"Eh.. Umm Yeah" Jack stuttered still surprised and quickly regains himself back and picked his staff.

"Are you sure mate?" Bunny looked at Jack seriously and the air around them became tense.

"Yeah if it's to defeat Pitch I'll do anything"

'what are they talking about? Damn it I wasn't paying attention but I don't want them to start again from the beginning it's troublesome' giving his best smile he tries to reassure his friends.

"Well, he agreed to it don't worry friend! You're going to the right hand" North winked and smiled his teeth has mud stuck in it.

"I guess?" Jack just sighed in relief knowing this debate stopped but now he's worried about what he has to do now.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-The Wicked Man-

That night, the wicked man smiles so widely, all of his teeth can be seen. He looked at all of the mess he has created and he's really proud of himself.

"Good, this is going as planned" then the wicked man is gone followed by his evil laugh

He went back to his hide out and a few black horses came after him "Did you finish it?" "Good" he patted the horses "Oh my lovely guardians, just wait I'll bring a lot of mess to you"

He stops for a while

"Oh wait I still have work to do" soon he flew out with his black horse

He flew away through the roofs, until he saw a castle. Yes the castle of Arrendelle, the place where he got all his energy from. He smirked as the thought of making this little kid have more suffering every single day. He saw her sleeping anxious. Sweat comes piling down from her forehead, oh just how much he had adored her, that frightening look in her face gave him shivers. He caste a spell so that she will have a sweet sweet nightmares.

That night Elsa had the same nightmares again, she dream about her killed all of Arrendelle and her parents died because of her, If only she could stop them hard enough. She can't go to sleep, she'll never be able to go back to sleep. She goes out from her room and quietly goes to his father's workplace, she looked at the portrait of the royal couple, and she stares at it for a while and decided to go back to her room. Her tears dry along with the dead of her parents, now she just feels hollow. She keeps remembering the past, her cursed power and all misery she has. _'Dying would be a better option' _she closed the door and sat there until she fell asleep. The next morning she found herself woke up in a cold floor, now she just wants to be alone, all alone so all people can live happily... but why does fate have to be so tragic? For this fragile girl she had to carry a big amount of responsibility.

"Anna! Please wait!"

The black haired girl running as fast as she could to catch the lively brunette girl

"Come on Lith we're going to build a snowman" she jumped up and down at the thought of winter and snow, Lilith just smiled and they go out to the garden and play.

"Hey do you want to prank someone?" said Lilith "Of course! Ooohhh! This is so exciting" Anna practically shouted

"Then make a snowball and throw it to the nearest guard!" She threw a snowball to the walking guard and hit him right at the back of his head, Anna also did the same

The guard turns back and he's pissed, the two women just laughs really hard at the view

"I'm sorry Sir Andrew but you were just in the way so…" said the maid after she gets her breathe back but suddenly gets hit with a snowball from the guard

"You two won't get away with this" he grinned and made another snowballs and eventually a snowball fight breaks out in the middle of the garden.

After the snowball fight ends, Anna decided to come inside to warm herself while Lilith have another cleaning to do

"Remember to go straight to baths then go study I'll meet you later once I'm done cleaning" order the maid

"Yes sir!" said Anna and she went inside

Lilith decided to rest for a bit before continuing her work, she enjoys the winter sky and snow, it's been a long time for her to just stare at the mildly winter sky

"Here" The guard gave her a hot chocolate

"Thank you sir Andrew but I'm not fond with anything sweet" She smiled while taking the offered hot chocolate

"It's not that sweet and don't worry I don't put any drugs in it" Andrew gave her a smile

"So what makes you a maid? You're still so young" He sits next to her

"My father abandoned me and I don't know who my mother is so I don't have any home and food so being a maid is a fine job isn't it? And I'm already old Sir" she laughs a little

"I'm sorry to hear that" he looked straight in her eyes

"Its fine it's already a long time ago anyway"

"But why don't you find another job? What about singer? You have a beautiful voice"

"Why thank you sir" she smiled at his compliment "but I'm not interested, I mean I'm not that young anymore and the singing industry likes to have a young woman to be their singer"

"Oh come on you're still young I'm guessing you're in your twenties right?"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not but I'm already 35 this year sir" her poker face showed

"What!? You're just 3 years younger than me" He looked shocked "No wonder you're so mature"

"Well you also look like you're in your late twenties" they both laughed

"So what makes you a guard?"

"The same as you but in my case both my parents abandoned me in an orphanage"

"They just left you there?"

"Yeah they said they couldn't afford me anymore so they abandoned me in a small orphanage"

"At least they were honest"

"Yeah"

For a while they both just looked at the winter sky and decided to part ways

After that Lilith comes back to the castle, she was cleaning the window when a bird came and stood there. Then not long after Anna hears a loud scream and saw her maid looking down from the window

"What's wrong?" Anna looked really worried

"There's a dead bird oh my god who would done such a thing!?" Lilith point at the dead bird that was now on a pile of snow, the bird was torn in half, blood everywhere, it insides came out so horribly. It was such a terrifying sight.

"Oh my god how did this happen!?" Anna seems really shocked

"I-I don't know when I was cleaning the window that bird just stood there so I drove it away then the next thing I know it's laying there and dead"

"H-how did that happen?" The brunette girl just looked at the dead bird with a pity look

"For now let's calm down and let me bury that bird so that it'll rest in peace so let's go back to your room okay?" she touched Anna's tense shoulder and calm her down

"Yeah that would be a good idea"

Soon after she put the princess back into her room she rushed outside then the maid buried the bird in the back of the castle, but before she realized it a storm of tears came running down her face.

"I'm sorry" she cried quietly for a long time

* * *

Jack played and had fun for a really long time in Jamie's neighborhood; the guardian keeps the children happy and excited while he feels a little hollow inside, how long since the last time she saw Elsa? He knows he can't go back yet because although the season's problem already solved but they're still in the search of Pitch next moves. Maybe he's paired with another sorcerer. And they don't know who that is.

"What's wrong? You seem down lately" asked his first believer

"Nothing you're just imagining things" The guardian just gave him his usual grinned

"Jack I'm your first believer so I think I sorta know how my guardian feel at the moment" said Jamie proudly

"Yeah right" he sarcastically said

"Hey don't go all sarcastic on me! I'm just a little boy remember?"

"But you don't sound like one" Jack grinned and throw a snowball at him, after that all Jamie's friends see it and play along with the two.

* * *

"Hey North! Can you come here for a sec?" Bunny shouted at him

"What?"

"You said the sorcerer can control water right?"

"Yeah, did you find it?"

"I think I might know someone but I don't think she's bad though after all she's just a human"

"Well we should investigate her first, although she's your friend" North rubbed his beard

"Then should we bring Jack along?"Toothiana appears out of nowhere, surprising the two

"What? Why do we have to bring that boy along?"

"Bunny, I also know the sorcerer that you're talking about and she currently lives in Arrendelle, you know that Jack had a connection with a little girl there right? And it's also good for our plan" Toothiana gave her best pleading look to Bunny

"Ugh… fine we bring him along"

Just then Jack comes in through the window; "Guys? You probably wanted to check the elves and yetis"

It started again, all the yetis and elves fell into a deep sleep, even though there's just two weeks before Christmas.

"Oh no my Christmas! Why are you all sleeping!? Hey wake up we've still got a lot of work to do" All the guardians tried to wake them up but useless, Just then Sandy saw a cup that one of the yeti is holding, it has black sand in it

"Don't tell me they drank this" Jack picked up one of the glass

"How can he come in?" The tooth fairy stood there stunned

"Found it" Bunny picked up one of the elves that was holding to a bottle of tea it was a black tea and it smells so good

"Maybe the elves got the one that's already poisoned by Pitch" North tried to think it over again.

"We need to act fast it looks like Pitch is up to something again" screamed Tooth

"Let's do it" said Bunny, and all the guardians looked at Jack

"Umm.. the truth is I don't even know what the plan is" said Jack averting his eyes

"What!? Can you believe it mate? This boy doesn't even know what we're planning" said Bunny

"I thought so, he wasn't paying attention to the meeting" North agreed

"But you already agreed to it so there's no turning back" Tooth grinned mischievously and that's unusual then the other guardian looked at each other and a wide grinned spread across their faces

"Wait wait what are you planning?" Jack asked a little worried

"Well, the truth is, the plan is to make you dress up as a woman and come to the sorcerer's house" Tooth explained

"But isn't the sorcerer a she!?" Jack knows about her because she used to part ways with her when he meets Elsa but he never said anything to her, Jack thought she couldn't see him

"Yeah, but well…. She has a weird fetish. You know… she's like an old man, she likes taking pictures of young girls and unknowingly grope them" Tooth tried hard not to laugh also all the guardians tried to hold their laughs

"W-What!?" Jack just stood there stunned "You want to sacrifice me to an old man disguising as a woman!?"

"Well you agreed to it mate" Bunny placed a hand on his shoulder "Good luck…pfft" Bunny can't hold his laughs any longer "Oh lord this will be good"

"Why doesn't Tooth do it? She's a woman too so it must be better to do it than me"

"Nope no can do last year Tooth went there to retrieve some potion but the moment she came in the sorcerer ran after her and she was being groped here and there" North said remembering the past when Tooth came back with a horrible look on her face and her body covered in red kisses

"Yeah…. Oh my god I can never get married" Tooth adds a dramatic effect of her falling down and crying

"She sounds dangerous to me" said Jack, shiver running through his spine

"You'll be fine" North tried to encourage him

"Did you feel it in your belly?"

"Hmm… no not really well I don't know what might happened but good luck" North strikes a pose

'_Oh Moon how did I get into this mess!?' _


End file.
